Grojband Creepypasta
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: HELLO PEPS ITS ME AGAIN AND I WROTE A CREEPYPASTA ABOUT GROJBAND ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY


**Ok..I don't really know if I should tell you guys this-This experience**

I'm not the same anymore

Since that day-B-but I must tell you guys ok- You all know grojband thats no brainier you guys are here To read Fanficitions about Grojband well just in case you don't and you're here for some reason it's about a boy name Corey Riffin who is thirteen years old he has blue hair with a orange beanie he has three friends

Kin Kurija he has black glasses and a shirt of a suit

His twin brother kon Kurija is well how you say chubby he has a red Bandana with black kinda spike hair

And a girl name Laney Penn

She has red short hair and a green black strip shirt

Well they're in a band call Grojband they are quite a good band it's just they don't have lyrics ,Corey has a older sister name Trina They make her go through many emotions to make her go diary mod yeah you guys should know, I love the show Grojband or should I say 'Loved'

It was a good show since courage the cowardly dog,the show caught my eye by the way it's adventure like thing and it involves music and I love music so yeah you know I watch it and of course it a cartoon,fake-well that's what I thought before I move into a new home.

* * *

My father bought a house for my brothers and me because of the stupid divorce,my father got the house for a good price but the strange thing is I never heard of this part of town I'm not going to tell what the town is call because I'm afraid that you'll try find the town anyways So my father bought

The house,I was quit surprise how my Father bought the house for a cheep price the house was light blue color it was a two story house it had a nice big front yard even a garage so I thought it would be cool living here

I walk in the house trust me all I could say was Wow the inside of the house was all know when you move in a new house you start to settle down so that's what I did I brought my boxes and pick a room after I brought all my boxes inside my new room I start to discover the whole house I first head the backyard

The backyard was big full of nice green moist grass next I check the attic it was worst idea ever the attic was disgusting full of dust cobwebs and dead rats I just walk back downstairs I check the last place the garage I open the door and instantly I knew it was a bad idea I got that strange feeling in your gut you know when something is wrong but stupid me ignore that feeling and walk inside,the inside was dusty old there was a stage and a room upstairs there also was three boxes

"Strange must of been the previous home owners."I said to myself as I walk to the box

I must admit I'm a nosy person so I check inside of them

The first box had music stuff like drum sticks,Guitar picks,and cords you know stuff like that

"Cool I could use those drums sticks."I said to myself

I put the things back in the box and I grab the next box which was full of dogs things

Blankets,a dog bed,two bowls that says a name in handwriting the name says

'MINA' in handwriting I kept searching and I found a dog collar it was black with fake diamonds and again the name says 'MINA' in handwriting

"Hmm it seems like they spoiled the dog."I said to myself

I put the stuff back and grab the last box it was just bunch of old clothes shirts I must admit

I like this one orange beanie it had a skull head on it instantly I thought of Grojband

"Maybe I could sell this on eBay GrojFans would probably buy this."I said I put the beanie to the side and look more the last thing in that box was a purple hair band for girls you know what I'm talking about right any who I put the things back but not the beanie I had in my hand I start to walk to the exit when I felt a cold breeze which is strange because the doors were all close and theirs no windows I ignore and kept walking

But before I could open the door

There was a whimper behind me I then turn around Seeing nothing

I turn back around I try to open the door but it was LOCK

I kept turning the knob but nothing

I then heard laughing from the door it was my older brother Alex

"Freaking Alex!"I shouted my brother continue to laugh his ass off"Alex open the freaking door!"

No answers I slide down the door

And sat on the cold floor my brother always lock me inside somewhere he usually open the door ten minutes later

So I sat down looking at the darkness

Bored out of my mind

I was calm but once again that strange feeling in my gut

the garage began to get cold

I start getting goosebumps

I start to panic I felt as the walls were getting closer to me

And to tell you I have this phobia

To be in small dark places

I start breathing heavy

Then their was a voice so creepy it

Made my back hair stand

"That's not your beanie."the voice said I can't explain how the voice sound like, it was just so creepy it can give Freddy kurger nightmares

I held the beanie tighter

"Leave the beanie!"the voice shouted with anger it made the garage door shake I start breathing heavy,faster I felt as

The air began to felt lighter

Still looking at darkness two red pupil like stare at me staring in my soul

"W-Who a-are y-you?"I stutter I didn't know why I ask like it would answer back but all the voice ask was leave the beanie each time the voice gets creepier

Until the voice got deep and the red light come closer to me

I shut my eyes tight and threw the beanie far as possible

I open my eyes when I heard crying the crying became louder and louder more starchy the cry was loud enough to make my ears bleed I cover my ears I began to scream as loud as I can

Banging on the door as the cry became louder I scream louder the boxes in the garage fall down

The garage door began to rattle once again

I scream louder and louder and louder the crys stop but I continue to scream the door open to see my father with a worried expression with a slight of anger

"Father!"I shouted hugging him tight

"Why were you screaming like a maniac?"he ask

I was speechless

"Didn't you hear the crying?"I ask

He nodded his head no

"Never mind."I said walking to my room I remember I swear to never go back in there I never did

Well...

* * *

I was home alone as usual,I was serving myself a glass of Juice as I walk towards the living room I drop the glass of Juice I sigh with frustration,the mop was in the garage I was beyond scare to go near it I made a promise to myself but my dad would get angry if I just left it so I walk near the door nervously I slowly turn the knob as I open the door getting chills I walk in the garage seeing the mop I ran towards it only to trip on something I stood up cleaning the dirt of me I look to see what I trip on it was a book it was pink leather with a heart

"The hell?"is all I thought I pick it up and turn the page to only read something that disturb me a lot

It said

**THIS DIARY BELONGS TO**

**TRINA RIFFIN**

"It can't be no it must be a convince."was all that ran through

My mind

I turn the page I don't know why but I did it began with

DEAR DIARY, in nice handwriting

As I read the first page It explain that there is a girl name Trina she was the first,the first child,the first grandchild,the first niece so pretty much Everyone spoiled her but once her little brother which it's oddly name Corey came in the picture everyone ignore her and paid attention to Corey and she wasn't happy with this.

I flip the page and read which it was full of lyrics and they were actually good I read more pages which turn out sad

It was saying how

Trina love music and was the first one to want to be a rock star but she couldn't sing but her brother Corey did what ever she does so when he sang his parents love it they even bought a guitar for him Trina felt jealous that jealous soon turn to hate when Corey form a band,

Trina began to lose friends she began to lose contact with the real world her only friend was Mina whom is a French poodle

She began to get like crazy she began to think that Corey would steal lyrics from her she would Lucid,and zone out from the real word as I read more

It seem like Trina was getting angrier she would throw her things she wish that Corey would disappear and that's what's happen one day when Trina was suppose to watch Corey but she end up locking herself in her room

She Notice that the garage was quiet when she walk downstairs Corey was no where to be found and the garage door was wide open

Corey just had disappear

At first Trina was happy but then soon became depress when her mother blame Trina for the missing of her son Trina began to cut and place them in the book

In one page it had dried blood which made me feel sick

I read more

The more depress she became the more she would zone out and imagine more she would imagine Corey and his friends stealing her diary and lyrics she even made up Nick Mallory which made more sense Nick Mallory is perfect from his head to toes he is every thing a girl want in a guy and her poodle Mina she made her into a real person who is in slave by her.

Everything started to make sense more and more

Each page became darker and darker her thoughts of killing her parents, her sexual fantasy about a made up person it was so sicken

Even adult swim wouldn't have it as a show it just made me sick to the stomach I read all the pages

I was on the last one I turn the page to see the page written in blood not dried blood fresh blood

I felt like throwing up I made gagging noises but what really sick in the stomach was the date

**June 2013**

That's the same date Grojband came out on Cartoon net work

I drop the diary the diary was on the floor the pages keep flipping back and forth until it close I back away knocking down the boxes the crying began but then started to scream it was a horrible sound my gear felt like it was bleeding

The garage door began to shake

The two red pupil appear again

This time it came closer to me even though I walk back it came closer until it was an inch away from me I stared at the red pupils

From little light I see tears-blood tears The area began to get dark

* * *

I woke up outside the garage on the grass I heard the fire truck siren I saw that my house was on fire

"The hell?"I said confuse people walk out their houses to see what happen I look at my right hand to see the orange beanie...


End file.
